AzuKnot
by Suspense Master
Summary: The girls start taking instrument lessons and Tomo's idea just sparked enough interest in a band...can they survive in the cutthroat world of the music industry or be a onehit wonder?
1. Prologue: Before They Were Stars

Black Waltz: Nothing much to say here, except please enjoy. This is just a prologue I made since I came on too fast earlier on before.

* * *

At a music store, Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka were passing by it when they saw a sign on the glass of the store in big bold letters with the sign saying something about music lessons at no charge with a free purchase. This sign caught the attention of a few girls who belonged in Miss Yukari's class, as well as two other girls who went to a different school.

For a few of the girls, they took the lessons, but three were forced to take it. "Why do I have to take these lessons?" said Tomo.

"Maybe they think it's for the good," said Kagura.

"Hey, that drummer guy's good," said Osaka, seeing the guy on the drums.

"I think I have enough from my savings for a custom percussion," Tomo said, "What about you, Kagura?"

"I have more than enough for a rhythm guitar."

"And I have enough for a drum set," said Osaka.

After making up what they wanted to play, they went back home to tell their parents. Tomo's parents were happy about it, seeing as she could do something other than play videogames all day.

"Well, at least you'll be able to be away from the videogames," said Mr. Takino.

"C'mon, love," his wife said, "you're father made you learn how to play the piano when you little. Speaking of which, what kind of instrument are you going to have lessons for?"

"Custom percussion," said Tomo. The custom percussion she was going to play was different from the ones in her school. The next day, Sakaki, Yomi, and Chiyo-chan both saw the sign on the same music store Kagura, Tomo and Osaka stopped at. "Free music lessons with a purchase of an instrument? Sounds fun," Chiyo said, "I think I'll try turntables."

Yomi smiled at this. "I'll try with a bass guitar."

Sakaki nodded. "I'll be vocals, since I have a great singing voice."

Three had made their decisions and three more made their decision of instruments of practicing with. That next day, Chihiro, Miruchi and Yuka both passed the store, seeing the sign and got thoughts about what instrument they should play.

"I'll try a sampler and keyboard," said Chihiro.

"And I'll try custom percussion," said Miruchi.

"Let's see... I'll try an electric guitar," said Yuka.

All of the girls decided to come after school to get the lessons as well as the instruments. When the school day was over, they all went to the music store, seeing each other there. "Yomi, what a surprise to see you here," said Tomo.

"And my guess is that Osaka and Kagura are with you?" she asked.

"Hey, give us a break, will you?" asked Tomo. Again, like before, Osaka saw the guy on the drums, but she didn't know he was also the manager of the store... he saw them and got off the drums. "Hi, girls. I guess you nine saw the sign on the store?"

"Yeah, can we get the lessons?" asked Sakaki.

"Well, girls, in order to get the lessons, you must first purchase the instrument of your choice, and then I will teach you." So they got their stuff, with the secondary thought if they should have it delivered to their houses, so they gave it some thought.

After purchasing, they practiced... though the girls did okay, Kagura, Tomo, and Osaka didn't do so good on the first try. As they all left the store, Yomi looked at Tomo and said, "Why can't you take things seriously?"

"I do, but that was in grade school."

"No, Tomo," Kagura said, "you're becoming just like Yukari. Why don't you try and take this seriously this time?"

"Fine! You want me to take it seriously, then I will!"

And they went home. Next day, at school, Tomo surprised her friends by actually participating in class and doing the work, much to the surprise of everyone, including Yukari. I guess Tomo really kept her word. At lunch, they the seven of them ate, while Tomo was thinking about an idea that Osaka would usually say first.

"Guys, since we're practicing with these instruments, why don't we form a band?"

They looked at her like she was crazy. "What? This idea, we can be huge in the music world."

"You mean we can become young rich kids?" asked Yomi, perking up at the idea.

Tomo nodded. "All in favors, raise you hand."

They all raised their hand, but there was one particular question floating around their heads, or rather that got the feeling in the pit of Chiyo's stomach. "What a-about Kimura?"

"Don't worry about him... I'll make sure he doesn't interfere with us."

"Uh—What about Kaorin?" Chihiro asked. "This girl has an obsession... downright creepy crush on Miss Sakaki."

Tomo grinned, getting an idea. "How about we write a love to Mr. Kimura, and we can put it was from Kaorin?"

"Actually... I got something worse than that," said Yomi, getting an evil glint her eyes as well as her glasses.

"Yomi... this is a first I've see you act like me," said Tomo.

"I don't take being evil seriously," she said. "Of course, when I do, people tend to get the message." That right there was something that Osaka knows the hard way.

"Get me a pen and paper," said Yomi. If Kaorin knew she was freaked out before when Mr. Kimura got near her, then she'll be even freaked out because Yomi made three letters, addressing it from Nyamo and Yukari as well.

"You go, Yomi," Osaka commented.

"Now all that's left to do is put them in the teacher's boxes when they leave," she said, putting the letters up, and turned to the others. "Now let's get to the gym before us seven have to run laps." School continued with gym the next period, and after school was let out and the teachers went home, the girls went back inside the building to plant the letters into the boxes.

"Now, I got the coup de grace," Yomi said to herself, "I'll set these in Kaorin's desk and none the wiser, and we can also practice in fucking peace!"

At that point, Sakaki poked her head in to check on her. "Almost done?"

"Almost." She put the 'Kaorin copies' in the teacher's boxes and then put the 'Teacher copies' in Kaorin's desk, making sure she addressed it and made different letters. Once done, Yomi smiled and said, "Now we go to our lessons."

They went out to meet the others, seeing them munch on fried-noodle subs as a snack. Tomo handed a fried-noodle sub to Yomi, "Here's yours,"

"Thanks." She took a bite and swallowed it. "Sorry about yesterday at the store, Tomo."

"Hey, it's cool," the wildcat said, and held out her hand, "still friends?"

"Always, Tomo," Yomi smiled, shaking her friends' hand. "You know, that idea you had for a band was great."

"Yeah, well, we can discuss more about that after practice," said Chihiro. The seven of them continued on to the music store, where Miruchi and Yuka were waiting outside for the others as well. "Glad you could make it... Mark's in the back with our stuff," said Yuka.

"And were all gonna rock, as in right now!" said Kagura, smiling widely.

They all went inside, even if the sign on the door said 'closed', and went to the back of the place, where they saw Mark as well as their instruments. He smiled at them. "Girls, welcome back again. Hope your ready for more practice."

"We're ready," they said in unison. Their instructor nodded, not having to worry because when he was young, his father taught him the same way—slow, fast and methodical. They all practiced... and this time, Tomo, Kagura and Osaka were doing even better than yesterday... in fact, everybody was doing even better! This was something they enjoyed doing; Tomo smiled, glad her parents made her take the lessons.

After the lessons, Mark clapped at their feat. "Girls, that was great! You all should be proud and happy that you're playing instruments for the first time in your life."

"That was fun!" said Tomo, and her friends agreed.

As they left, they said goodbye to their instructor, and went to Chiyo-chans' house for a bit to relax. "About this band... how do you guys think it should be?" asked Chihiro.

"Well..." Yuka said, "we could be like that band Slipknot... that is, if you're into heavy metal stuff."

"I listen to it," said Tomo. "But, no offense to you, Sakaki, I don't think you she listens to it."

And she said something to them that shocked them, "I do." They all looked at her with surprise, and they thought her singing was surprising. "I listen to Slipknot and Marilyn Manson all the time."

"Holy crap," said Kagura.

"I quit listening to Metallica though... they're too much about the money," Sakaki admitted. "Plus I have some of my parent's old-school metal as well." Again, they were still surprised about what she said to them... there were things they didn't know about Sakaki.

Then, Osaka started to get into her 'weird mode'. "Inside Miss Sakaki's mind, she has hidden likings for things loud and dark."

"That made little sense," commented Tomo. "Still, we have to give Yomi some voice lessons." This was something Tomo as well as most of the group were aware of Yomi's horrible singing. "As well as you and Miruchi," Yomi shot back.

"True, but I think I have a solution to that problem," said the wildcat.

"What's that?" asked Chiyo-chan.

"Our music teacher's been trying to give us voice lessons, so I think it would be a great opportunity to give in and let her help us out."

"Plus she'll say she knew us before we were famous," interrupted Yomi.

"About that, what do you guys think about wearing jumpsuits?" asked Tomo.

"That would be fun," said Chiyo.

"Oh, and we should also wear scary masks like on Halloween," Osaka added.

"And the masks can be designed ourselves," Sakaki also added.

They all nodded at this. With this idea of Tomo's, now that they have had a few lessons, they will make this band and make it come off the ground into the heaven fame.

* * *

Black Waltz: How was that? Please review or I won't continue. And no offense of what I put about Metallica, I'm not offending any fans of their music... please understand.


	2. Chapter I: The Band

Black Waltz: Please enjoy, and I apologize for not putting some songs into it, but the next chapter will have a few songs in it.

* * *

Sakaki groaned in her sleep, her bed a mess as she slept. She was up all night working on her mask and it wiped her out completely. For her, she wished it wasn't a school day, but it was... and her mother came inside her room. "Sakaki, get up, you're going to be late for school."

Groaning again, she got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. After getting out of the bathroom, she got dressed, slipping her mask into her bag and left with it, going to the kitchen, getting some food.

"Young lady, I don't understand why you were up all night?" her father scolded.

"Dear, please, she probably just had homework," said his wife.

"C'mon, dad... I was just making a mask for our band, that's all." She then went out the door and left her parents alone in the kitchen. At school, she had put her shoes in the cubbyhole, putting her school ones on and then went on her way, meeting Tomo.

"Hey, Sakaki. Sleep well?"

"Not a wink, I was up all night making my mask."

"Same here and my guess is that the others are tired, too."

Both went up the stairs, going to their classroom, seeing the others all around Yomi's desk, talking. "Hey, guys," greeted Sakaki.

"Hey," Yomi said. "Man, I couldn't get any sleep at all!"

"Same here," Osaka said.

"Me, too," said Chihiro.

At that moment, Yukari came in, saying something about a love letter that she had found in her letterbox this morning. "Oh, who's it from?" asked Chiyo.

"Don't know," Yukari said, pulling it out and reading it aloud. The band members gave a thumbs-up to Yomi, who returned it to them, smiling. Their teacher read the note out loud and the class held back their laughter; while Yukari was reading, Sakaki passed a note to the other band members, it saying to meet on the roof during lunch hour. Just as Yukari finished reading the note, she said to the class, "I'm going out for a bit!" and bolted out the door.

Chihiro sighed, "Well, that's our Yukari."

"Amen to that," said Osaka.

"All in favor of sleeping drop your head to your desk," said Tomo. When that was said, Kagura, Osaka, Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, Chihiro, and Chiyo-chan all dropped their heads on their desks and went to sleep. When lunch came, the girls got their food and went to the roof to chat about what Sakaki wanted to talk about.

"So what's up, Sakaki?" asked Yomi.

"Well, I was thinking... how much practice do you guys have with your instruments?"

"More than enough," said Chiyo.

"Yeah..." Kagura said, "Are you worried or something?"

"No, no... It's just... why don't we perform at clubs and stuff?"

"Not a bad idea, but where?" asked Chihiro.

"Oh, how 'bout that new club called the Red Dragon?" asked Osaka.

"I heard of that place," Yomi said, "It's a great place for us to perform and they have a big stage for us the put the stuff on."

"So when you wanna be there?" Kagura asked Sakaki.

"About nine on Friday after school, so that way we can get some food, load up the stuff and are at the club on time."

"Oh, and Yomi," Tomo said, "Because we're going to wear masks, you might want to ask your parents to get you contacts lenses."

"Tomo's right, Yomi. We can't have you performing with your glasses over your mask," Kagura said. Yomi thought about this. For her, she knew Kagura was right and she didn't want to have to wear her glasses during shows. "Okay, I'll ask my parents tonight."

They continued to talk about different things till the lunch hour was over and they continued on with the rest of the day. All seven of them walked home, meeting up with Miruchi and Yuka along the way, showing each other their masks they made. Going a little bit further, they each went their separate ways.

When Yomi got home, she saw her parents in the kitchen. Remembering with Tomo said, she asked her parents, "Mom, Dad... is it okay if I can get fitted for contacts?"

Both parents looked at their daughter. "Honey, why would you want contact lenses, isn't your glasses enough?" asked her father.

"No, you see, my friends and I are putting together a band and since we're going to wear masks, Tomo suggested I get contacts because they don't want me wearing glasses with my mask on."

"Well, the eye center is still open. So, we'll go ahead and get you some contacts. Come on," said her father.

They family all left the house, going to the eye doctor for a pair while the other girls were all lounging at their houses. For Sakaki, she was laying on her bed with a pencil and notebook, thinking about a few songs... for her, she could think of a few so she jotted down the lyrics and got about five or ten songs on it. "Looks good, I think I can make some more," Sakaki said herself, putting up the pencil and notebook in her desk drawer.

A ring of the phone came through the house and Sakaki's dad called to her, "Sakaki, Chihiro's one the phone!"

She got off her bed and went to the living room, taking the phone. "Hey, Chihiro, what's up?"

"Hey, Sakaki. Just callin' to see what's going on."

"Nothing much, except I made a few songs about ten of them, I think. What about you?"

"I just made some cool sound effects using my sampler, and we can use them at the club tomorrow."

"Nice, and how's the keyboard for you?"

"Fuckin' great! And I just got a call from Yomi, she got contacts like we wanted her to."

"Alright... see you tomorrow at school. Oh, and after school, all nine of us are heading to the Red Dragon."

"I know. I'll ask Chiyo to call the others to let them know, later!"

"See ya."

Sakaki hung the phone up and went back to her room. As she sat on her bed, she thought about the club. For the nine of them, surely they would be nervous. Everyone gets nervous when they're facing a whole bunch of people and not just a single person.

After school that next day, the girls all met at Chiyo-chan's house with their parents being there, too. They called it a meeting. They asked their kids about this band that they were making and their kids said that they wanted fame.

After a few more questions, when the girls told them about their music lessons they all got, they wanted to use their talent out in world of music, their parents all agreed, happy about this. "Put just promise us you won't be stage parents to us," said Tomo.

"Yeah, we don't need embarrassment," said Kagura.

After that, the girls all left, going back home and tomorrow was a day of practice for them. Their big day was just right around the corner for Azuknot.

* * *

Black Waltz: Well, there's another chapter for you. The next chapter will have music in it, I promise.


	3. Chapter II: Venting the Agression

Black Waltz: Like I had promised, this chapter will have music.

* * *

At school, the band sat around the table, excluding two of their members since they went to a different school. The nine of them were so hyped up about their performance at the Red Dragon club; Chiyo's dad made sure and talked to the manager of the club and the manager agreed to let the band play on that night but the only thing that was wrong was that the girls were nervous as hell!

Kagura wouldn't stop shaking as she ate while the others saw this but weren't as nervous as she was. "Geez, Kagura, calm down," said Chihiro.

"Yeah, don't be so jittery," Chiyo said, "our show isn't for a few days."

"I can't help it," she said.

"You can't fuckin' help the fact that you're easily scared in front of people," Yomi said, smirking.

"I bet you are, too."

"Well, yeah, but you get over it."

"Exactly," Tomo said, "when you're in front of a crowd of people, just pretend that there's nobody there and you'll do fine."

"Right," Sakaki nodded, "there's nothing to be fuckin' embarrassed about."

"Yeah, so just chill the fuck out," said Osaka. The girls continued to eat and when they were finished, they left. Sakaki saw Koarin looking at her and this got the vocalist pissed off. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING LOOKIN' AT?" she shouted at her then gave her the finger and the girls walked off to class.

* * *

In class, the girls were all doing their work while their teacher slacked off as usual. This was normal for class on the inside, and again, Tomo did her work. Yomi then said to her, "Hey, Tomo, the girls and I noticed you're doing your work, you feeling okay?"

The wildcat nodded, "Of course! After what you said, I decided to turn over a new leaf."

Yomi smiled at this, "A wise choice, Tomo."

And they continued their work. When P.E. came, the girls got changed, but this time, instead of bloomers, they wore pants. Reason why is because of a certain girl-loving, open-mouthed, straight up creepy teacher... Oh, and speaking of him, he was stalking somebody. Turns out he found the letter inside his box.

Sakaki pointed at Kimura. "Hey, guys, check this out."

The girls looked, seeing Kimura stalk Kaorin around the schoolyard; they all looked at Yomi, who said, "Love is in the air."

"Yeah, but for a crazy motherfucker like Kimura... bullshit!" said Kagura.

"No, he's just a sick son of a fuck who needs to give up being a pedophile," said Chiyo.

"The guy already has a wife and a fuckin' kid!" said Chihiro.

"Exactly!" said Chiyo. "So quit chasing on kids, Kimura."

"Unless you want to go to the crazy house," Sakaki added.

For the girls, they enjoyed hanging out together at school and at their houses; it gave them time to think up of songs for their band. Speaking of which, yesterday Mark had called Tomo and she told the other girls about it and they decided to hit the music store on their way home from school.

Going into the shop, they were greeted by Mark, who showed Tomo and Miruchi their percussions, which both had a beer keg latched onto the side of it with the number 666 painted in white. "Nice addition, Mark," Miruchi complimented.

"Really nice, but just to let you know... we ain't Satanists," said Tomo.

"Ditto here," Osaka said, "I don't do that devil shit."

Mark nodded. He understood what the girls were saying. "I understand girls. I just wanted to show the addition I made to percussions... you hit the keg when you want a new sound for one of your songs."

"Thanks... but that comes later," said Chiyo.

"Way later," Sakaki, Yuka, and Chihiro added.

For them, they were just lounging around at Chiyo-chans' house, watching TV, all nine of them. As Yomi was eating, she said, "Good thing your dad made flyers the other day, or else we would have had no people come to the show."

"Right on, and tell your mom thanks for getting us the suits," said Miruchi.

When they were done eating, they looked at their cups and plates. Tomo grabbed her glass and threw it across the room, breaking it against the wall; Chiyo followed, smashing hers against the table. Soon enough, the girls were all breaking their plates and glasses, but after the cups and glasses were broken, they looked at the broken stuff... and smiled.

"Feels good, but I still have aggression in me," said Yuka.

"Same here, I need to break something," said Kagura.

"Those who still have aggression in them raise their hands," said Sakaki. With that said, they all raised their hands. "Well, that tells me all I need to know. Chiyo-chan, do you think there's anything else we can destroy?"

"There's plenty of stuff out in the backyard."

"What about the glasses and cups?" asked Yomi.

"I'll take care of that later."

The nine of them filed out of the room, going downstairs and through the back door to the backyard. Going out the into the backyard, they saw different thing they could get their hands on and smash, and saw some gasoline cans as well as a box of matches. "Oh, yeah... plenty of stuff for us to play with," said Chiyo.

And so, the destruction began. Tomo and Kagura played baseball with some miniature flower pots while smashing large ones, Yuka was smashing a bench with a large hatchet, Miruchi was throwing lawn ornaments against the fence and Chihiro was playing ball with some small lawn chairs, Yomi and Osaka were breaking some of the chairs with large hammers, Sakaki was helping Chiyo-chan pour gasoline on some of the bird-feeders and setting them on fire. Inside the house, Chiyo-chan's father was watching the whole thing.

"What is happening to those girls?" he thought in astonishment.

After about an hour or so, everything was broken and girls, well, safe to say they were feeling better. "Oh, that really vents out the aggression," said Osaka.

"Amen to that," said Yomi.

"Now what... there's nothing else to break," said Sakaki.

"I vote we heard back inside for some drinks," Yuka said, "destroying that this stuff quenched my thirst."

"Same here," said Tomo.

All the girls then headed inside, leaving the wreckage the way it was. Going to the kitchen, an ignoring Chiyo-chan's father, they decided to get some snacks and some drinks; Kagura went and got a stereo that Chiyo had gotten for Christmas a long time ago and turned it on, the sound of a song playing.

**As you walk the path of least resistance**

**Is**** it as simple as you claim it to be?**

**Your tongue, your eyes**

**Your lies, they do ****decieve**** you**

**I stand firm in my solidarity**

**The path I walk, I walk it with my own resolve**

**When darkness falls we are reborn**

**Our dream since the fall of man**

**We are reborn**

**My beliefs are not antiquated**

**We are the hope**

**Silence them all with not just words**

**Let resolution be our voice**

**I stand firm in my solidarity**

**The path I walk, I walk it with my own resolve**

**When darkness falls we are reborn**

**Our dream since the fall of man**

**We are reborn**

**We are the remnant**

**We the remnant will silence them all**

**We are the faithful**

**We the faithful will silence them all**

**When darkness falls we are reborn**

**Our dream since the fall of man**

**We are reborn**

The girls bobbed their heads to music as it played while they ate and drank. Chiyo-chan's dad came in and turned down the stereo and said to them, "What's with all that stuff you destroyed in the back?"

"What, that stuff?" asked Yomi.

"Yes... _that _stuff."

"We had aggression in us and we needed to let it out," said Miruchi.

"Yeah, it was the only way," said Chihiro.

"But you could've let your aggression out another way, girls."

"Nope... that was the only way," said Chihiro.

"What she said," said Kagura.

The man sighed and left the kitchen, telling the girls to at least pick up after themselves when they're done eating, which they agreed. After eating, they took their plates and cups to the sink and said their goodbyes outside and walked back home together as Chiyo-chan waved at them.

The day is almost upon them...

* * *

Black Waltz: Another chapter for you, and sorry I took so long... life is really getting on my nerves. Oh, and I do apologize for the OOC in this story, but you understand why I wanted them like that, right?

Please review.


	4. Chapter III: The Day is Coming

Black Waltz: Hello, all. Sorry for not updating. You all have to understand that I enjoy your company and all but I have a life outside of writing, I'm even trying to write my novel and it's hard for me. All I'm saying is, in a kind way, stop asking me when I'm going to update, please.

Anyway, enough of that enjoy this chapter of Azuknot.

Osaka bashed on her drums as they did the outro of one of their songs, Kagura following with a chords of her guitar. Another great time they had of lessons; Mark shouted, cheering at them for their great rehearsal that they had did. "You girls did great," he commented, giving them a round of applause.

"Who says girls can't rock," said Sakaki, dropping her microphone to the floor. They talked till Tomo came up with a question. "Hey, Mark, I need to know... Just in case we were to break the instruments, would we have to pay for them?"

He shook his head. "Nah, if you break them, I'll replace them for you, no charge. I get a new shipment once a week, so there's no need to worry."

"No catch or anything?" asked Yuka.

"Nope," he replied.

After a few minutes of relaxing, they went back to their instruments for another practice at one of their songs that Sakaki had made. Chihiro went to her sampler and pushed a few buttons, making a weird sound from the instrument, and then these words repeated over and over...

_The whole thing I think is sick_

While that line kept repeating, the girls each got into place; Chihiro toned away the sound as Sakaki gave a growl and Miruchi and Tomo pounded their percussions. The girls were going crazy with the music, with Sakaki moving like she was having a seizure, Tomo shaking her head rapidly from side to side, Miruchi following, Yuka banging her head up and down, and Chihiro bobbing her head.

They paused, and Sakaki spoke from her song...

_Here comes the pain!_

And they went back to being crazy, till they toned it down and Sakaki got ready to sing their song.

_Enemy - Show me what you wanna be  
I can handle anything  
Even if I can't handle you  
__Readily - Either way it better be  
Don't you fuckin' pity me  
Get up, get off...  
What the hell am I sayin'?  
I don't know about malevolent  
Sure as hell decadent  
I want somebody to step up, step off  
Walls! Let me fall! FUCK YOU ALL!  
Get a grip, don't let me slip 'til I drop the ball_

_Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it  
You're goin' down, this is a war!_

_FUCK IT!_

_Who the fuck am I to criticize your twisted  
state of mind?  
You're leavin' me suspect - I'm leavin' you grotesque  
Feels like a burn from which you never learn  
Cause and effect, you jealous ass  
Press your face against the glass - SUFFER!_

_Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it  
You're goin' down, this is a war!_

_I've just begun  
It's about that time  
Gotta get mine_

_I've just begun  
It's about that time  
Gotta get mine_

_I've just begun  
It's about that time  
Gotta get mine_

_I've just begun  
It's about that time  
Gotta get MINE!_

_YOU CAN'T KILL ME  
CUZ I'M ALREADY_

_INSIDE YOU  
YOU CAN'T KILL ME  
CUZ I'M ALREADY  
INSIDE YOU!  
YOU CAN'T KILL ME  
CUZ I'M ALREADY  
INSIDE YOU!  
YOU CAN'T KILL ME  
CUZ I'M ALREADY  
INSIDE YOU!_

_SIC!  
SIC!  
SIC!  
SIC!_

_HAHA!  
YEAH!_

The girls rocked out their hearts, putting all their energy into their music, making it as best they could. After their song, their instructor cheered them on again, praising them. Chiyo-chan even came up with her own style of head banging...

"I call it drunken head-banging," she says to the others

"Interesting," said Yomi.

"Very interesting," Osaka added.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan, you think you're parents might be able to help us out?" asked Kagura.

"What do you mean?"

"If the nine of us do reach fame and fortune then they would have to finance all the money we earn, not to mention finding us the jumpsuits."

Chiyo-chan pondered about that... so very true. With all the money that they will hopefully be earning, they needed some way to keep it safe, and her parents were the only ones who could do that, with their millionaire-like status. "That's true; I'll talk to them tonight."

Mark then gave them their goodbyes as the girls gave him devil horns as their farewell; he returned the gesture and they made their way out of the store, walking back home. "You know, we need to make flyers after school," said Tomo.

"Good point," Chihiro said, "if we're going to be noticed, we need a way for them to come to it."

"How 'bout after school we all head over to Chiyos' place, there we can make as many flyers as we need," said Miruchi.

"That sounds great, my dad has copy machine we can use and make the flyer design on his computer," Chiyo said.

"Sure your dad won't mind?" asked Tomo.

The prodigy DJ shook her head. "No, he usually has other things to do."

The others went back home while Sakaki greeted her parents before going back to her room. Inside, she took her mask out of her bag, gazing at it... this was her mask she was going to wear at their first performance as a band, but Chihiro didn't bring hers to show; reason why was because it was too big... she'd show them when they were at the club.

* * *

Next day at school, Sakaki walked through the doors while Kaorin was looking at her with a blush. Silently, she went up to the tall girl while the singer faced her. "Miss Sakaki, good morning. How are you today?"

Instead of doing what she had done to her in the cafeteria, she smiled and said, "I'm doing fine, how about you?"

Right then and there, like Hinata Hyuugu, she collapsed in a faint while Sakaki just shook her head and tried to wake her up. Yomi and Tomo came in, seeing her trying to wake up Kaorin, but the girl was out like a light. "What happened?" asked the bassist

"All she did was ask me how I was feeling and I told her I was fine, and asked the same to her, and then wham, she hit the floor."

"Sounds like something she usually does."

"Nah, I think she does it all the time when she's around Sakaki," said the percussionist.

"Help me get to her desk." The two helped Sakaki carry Kaorin to her desk while Yomi pulled out her chair and they set her in, pushing the chair forward. Soon, other classmates came in, including their teacher... just another 'normal' school day for them. After school, the gang then met up with the other two members and went over to practice at Mark's shop where they yet again did great. They would practice till they were perfect.

After they had left, they all headed over to Chiyo's, making a beeline for her dads' office, going onto the computer, into creative program to began to make a handout, making sure to make it good so it would get the persons' attention to come and see them. When the handout was decorated to their liking, they printed it out and made numerous copies of them.

"Should we set them up over town now?" asked Osaka.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, considering the number of copies we made," said Miruchi.

"Well then, let's get movin'!" said Kagura.

They left the house, with Chiyo telling her father that they would be out for a while on the town. Even while going there, they set up a few in the neighborhood along the way, and then when at the town, they posted them up at places where people would pass by. Hours melted by and their handout ammo was diminishing, soon they were done.

"Looks good, but you guys think people'll come?" asked Tomo.

"Sure," Yomi smiled. "Besides, that design is sure to attract people. I just hope Mark can send the stuff over the club when we do our show."

"Good thing I told him before we left," added Yuka.

They left, going back home one by one. Everything was going good, and soon they would spread the sickness throughout the town, going from as many clubs they could play at. Maybe this idea of Tomo's would make them famous...

Maybe it would.

* * *

Black Waltz: There's another chapter. Sorry about the wait, I was having some trouble trying to piece this chapter the way I wanted. On that note, the next chapter would be fairly easy for me, so keep you eyes peeled for it.

Please review.


	5. Chapter IV: Into the Light

Around Toyko, the streets were bustling with people going from here and there—some to school; some to work, and others to wherever the hell they go during the day. For some schools meant that they sometimes had days off... that was something that some students were happy about, getting to lounge around the house and sleep till god-knows-what-time. That's exactly was Azuknot's lead singer was doing right now—dozing off.

On her nightstand her clock buzzed profoundly till she had to slam her fist on the cat's head just to shut off the annoying sound then threw the clock against her dresser. Sakaki nestled deeper into the bed, under her covers. For her, because she was in such a deep sleep, she didn't hear her door open and the others giggle while Osaka held a frying pan and wooden spoon. The eight of them got near her bed; Tomo counted to three.

Sakaki was drooling on her sheets when Osaka banged on the pan, sending her into a jolt. She flew out of her bed and onto floor. She looked at the others. "Are you fucking nuts?!"

"C'mon... you needed a wake up call," Tomo said.

"Yeah but not like that!"

"Ease up, Dracula," Yomi said, "it's a beautiful day and we got practice in a few minutes, so up and atom beanpole!" Yomi opened the curtains, flooding the room with sunlight. Sakaki screamed, covering her eyes and shouting before she composed herself. "Geez... alright fine, I'm up." She got up off the floor and went to her mirror to look at the condition of her hair—a mess!

"Woah! Somebody needs a shower!" said Chiyo, whose hair was down instead of being her in usual pigtails.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where're my folks?"

Kagura looked at her. "They say they went out for breakfast. We told them we'd be over and they told us not to destroy the house."

"We bought you breakfast," Yuka said. "You can thank Tomo for it."

"Even if I did come from my wallet, you owe me!"

"I know... I'll pay you back when we have our show."

The girls all marched down the stairs to the kitchen, where Yomi went to the stereo near the window and put on one of the burned CDs into the player; the sound of music filled the room as she pumped up the volume. Sakaki sat down at the table and ate the food that her friends had brought her while they all sat around the kitchen; Yomi sat on top of the table, Tomo sat in the living room, and the others sat either at the living or on the chairs.

Sakaki took a bite of her food and tasted it—very good. She looked at Tomo, who was busy watching TV, and thought to herself about the wildcat... she could be a good friend to them at certain times. "Hey wildcat... thanks for the food."

"Anytime, Sakaki, anytime."

While Yuka and Chihiro were lounging on the couch, Chihiro looked at the Kagura and said, "Hey, you don't think we're going to have any problems when our show comes, right?"

"Don't tell me your paranoia's coming back to haunt you."

"No, no... I just got this funny feeling."

"Ease up."

"I know, but I just can't shake the feeling."

"All musicians get like that, Chihiro. Some of them even lose their lunch before they got on stage."

When their drummer said that, Sakaki had suddenly lost her appetite. She pushed her food to the side. "Thanks a bunch Osaka, I just lost my hunger."

"You at least somewhat full?" asked Miruchi.

"I'll manage for right now... might get me something to munch on the way to the shop."

The girls continued to till relax and then went out on the town to kill some time—about ten minutes of it—by blowing some dough at the arcade then after about five minutes, went to the music store, browsing through the different genres of music and looking through some of the DVDs then they went to the ice cream shop, where Sakaki got a large mint-chocolate-chip in a bowel and munched on it while they went over to the music shop, seeing as if they went earlier, Mark wouldn't mind.

All of them went into the store to the back, going for their instruments. After they practiced, they all sat around the table, drinking sodas. "You guys get a look at that new Kidz Bop CD?" asked Yuka.

"I saw it. What kind of kids ruin good music like that?" asked Sakaki.

"The kind who was born from the devil, that's who," said Tomo.

"I'll agree with wildcat on this one... if I ever got a chance to see them in person, I'd break one of their records in front of their eyes to show them that I don't give a shit about their music!" said Kagura who pounded knuckles with Yomi when she said that.

"Amen to that, sister," said Osaka.

"You still think they'll be doing music when they grow up?" asked Chiyo.

"If they are, I swear I'll burn that fucking music company to the ground!" said Sakaki.

They continued to take their break and then went back to their music. For them, tomorrow was their big day to show everybody that girls are able to do metal just like the guys are. But for them, they also reflected on what their parents might say when they would have to pick them up from the emergency room after one of their shows; maybe Mark was able to help with their problem.

On that note about the emergency room, if Chiyo were to go into it, would she survive—her only being eleven years-old and all? They couldn't imagine the fit her parents would have if they found out she injured herself for the sake of the people. What the hell... you got to take risks in life, and they were willing to being scolded by their folks in order to pursue their dream of being rock stars.

Kagura looked at their singer, "Yo, Sakaki... you think we're up for this?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah!"

"That goes for me, too," said Yomi.

"Ditto," said Tomo.

The others agreed they were ready, each of them putting their hands on top of one another. When the time came to go home, they went. Only a few hours and they would be on stage, in front of many spectators, ready to rock all of Japan. Chiyo got home and went to her Mom and Dad, who were in the living room, watching TV. "Um... excuse me," she said to them, getting their attention.

Both adults turned to their daughter and muted the TV. "What is it, Chiyo-chan?" asked her dad.

"Um... it's about our band."

"What about it?"

"Do you like the idea we have made one?"

"Of course we do. We're still a little upset that you won't be going for college, but you're growing up and it's time you made your own decisions."

"Your father's right, honey... we'll support whatever your mind tells you."

Their daughter felt relief on the inside when her parents had said that, but she didn't want to tell them about how they would be injuring themselves when they show came, or else they would never be allowed to play their music ever again until they were out on their own.

"Are you still upset about what we did to the yard?" she asked her dad.

"I've cooled off a little bit about it... but I don't want it to happen again! What possessed you girls to do that?"

That's where Chiyo put her head down a little, still knowing that she was going to be scolded for what her and her friends did the to the backyard. It's natural for kids and parents to quarrel, even if it's over the trivial of reasons, but her father had told her that if it won't happen again, they would be able to play at the nightclub on Friday, she agreed to it. '_Thank God my dad is a forgiving person,' _she thought to herself.

*

Last night, the girls practiced again with their instruments over at Chiyo's house, using one of their songs that Sakaki had made with her notebook. While they practiced, Chiyo's parents watched from the window, hearing the music through the glass windows... what kind of music was that? That sounded like something from a slaughterhouse! They had seen the girls doing random things, mostly Miruchi and Tomo, with their percussions—they seemed to be letting out some energy, doing wild movements.

Chiyo's parents continued to watch till they practiced with their tier of songs that they had come up with, then went inside to cool off, taking a glass of fresh, ice-cold lemonade from the pitcher. "Honey, what kind of music is that?" her mom asked.

"It's the kind of music we want to do, Miss Mihama," said Yomi.

"But why can't you try something else... like pop?" The girls threw disgusted faces when the adult said that. Pop music in Japan, including American, was atrocious—maybe worse than that Kidz Bop garbage. "We appreciate the offer of trying something else, but we'll stick with what we're doing," said Chihiro.

"What she said," said Miruchi.

"But girls, this is metal music."

"So? That doesn't mean girls can't do metal like guys do."

"Yeah... so please, just be happy for us," said Kagura.

They continued to talk things through, still doing their jobs as parents to pursue the girls to try and think about doing a different music scene, but the girls still told them... they were going to do the music they wanted to do. Knowing they were going to argue with them, and didn't want to get involved, decided to let them have it their way. "And Misses Mihama, thanks for getting us and making our jumpsuits," said Miruchi.

"By the way, girls, what is Friday night at that club?" asked Tomo's mother.

"Friday night is music night at the club," Chihiro said. "Every night, bands and DJ's get calls from the club or drop by to do their music. In this case, our music teacher, Mark, called up the manager and he let us play there."

"How long do you girls plan to stay out?"

"Maybe a few hours, depending on the people," said Osaka.

"And what about the money you make?"

"The money will be split between the nine of us."

"Sounds fair, but make sure that you handle that money."

"Sure... is there anything?"

"Just be careful, all of you."

Chiyo gulped at this. She remembered what her father had told her—if they screwed up like they did the backyard, they'll never trust her again. When they adults left to the kitchen, Chiyo looked up at Tomo; this concerned the wildcat. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should not hurt ourselves when we play at the club."

"Why?"

"My dad told me if we were to mess up like we did with the backyard, they won't let us go to the club or let us do our music again."

"So they gave you a choice, do or die."

"And I know how you guys need me for the band, since there's nobody who knows how to do turntables in Japan."

Tomo knelt down and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We understand... right girls?" she said, turning to the others who nodded. The days for their night seemed to drag by, going at the pace of a turtle; they all looked at the clock, seeing like go by slow—it felt like hours till they were free to head out of the school and to. First, they went to Chiyo's house, going to get Miruchi and Yuka along the way. Each of them had left their costumes and masks there so they could get ready when they go there.

Arriving at Chiyo's house, they shed their school clothes and got into their jumpsuits in chronological order and donned their masks. Kagura wore a demon/jester mask, Osaka wore a white Kabuki mask, Yomi wore a latex pig mask, Chiyo wore a gas mask, Tomo wore a clown mask, Miruchi wore a bondage mask with a long nose... don't ask where or how she got that one; Yuka wore a hockey-like mask made of leather, Chihiro wore a black racing helmet crowned with rusty nails, and finally, Sakaki wore a mask with dreads made out of her hair.

"Hey Miruchi, how'd you make yours?" asked Osaka.

"I had Mark by the stuff, since he's older than all of us, and the only one to get it from an adult store. Just don't let my parents know about."

"With the way you stand out, I wouldn't be surprised if they asked about it," said Sakaki.

"Don't remind me."

Seconds later, Chiyo's dad came in, seeing the masks they were wearing and he had to make a mental note about Miruchi's. Why the hell were they dressed like that? "So, how do we look?" asked Yuka.

"You look like prisoners," said Mister Mihama.

"We'll take that as a compliment," said Yomi.

"Is the car ready?" asked Chiyo.

"Actually girls, Mark called just a few minutes ago... he said he was going to pick you guys up and take you to the club."

"What's he driving?" asked Kagura.

"He didn't say, but he should be here in a minute."

They waited—a honk came from outside and the nine left the mansion while Chiyo waved bye to her parents. Seeing the van fade off, Miss Mihama looked at her husband. "I still don't approve of that music of theirs."

"Neither do I, but what is there to do?"

"I want to have a talk with that teacher of theirs, Mark."

He nodded. "We can do that when they come back tonight."

*

On the street, Mark's van drove to the club's parking lot. The building brimmed with neon lights, partiers, and laughter. Each of them looked on, getting butterflies in their stomach. "Guys, I don't feel so good," said their singer.

"You can lose your lunch when we get inside, not right now!" said Tomo.

Trying to get over the sickness, she stepped out of the van as did the others and went to the double doors. "Hey girls... good luck and rock on!" Mark cheered to them. This was it... time to rock the night away with their music; it was time for them to show Japan what girls can do instead of just doing makeup and pop dancing.

Tomo looked at her friends, "Let's do this!"

With confidence boasting their systems, they each got into the club with loud partiers and drinks—some of the people even whispered to one another about the costumes the girls were wearing, saying that if it was Halloween night, or if they were the band that they had seen in the flyers around town.

Yomi looked at the stage and saw their instruments laid out along with the manager onstage, beckoning them to come on up. They looked at each of and swallowed their pride and went up to their instruments, each saying to themselves thoughtfully that they were going to be okay... like the old saying goes, there's a first time for everything.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the club on this Friday night. Tonight, we have a treat for all you music lovers... we have another band for, composed of girls for the first time here in the club. They came here to rock and that's what they're going to do!" Just when he was done, he went off the stage while the girls got ready, hearing the murmurs of the spectators.

Sakaki spoke into the mike, starting a song...

_My freedom is best_

_Whole country's on house arrest_

_And everyone's a suspect_

_You can't feel the flow because you died_

_Face down on a suicide_

_The mother fucker's on self-destruct_

_Nobody guarding your back, it's all a front_

_Save this!_

_My rage is bliss!_

_I'm taking names and getting pissed!_

_Where's Chuck D when ya need him?_

_You ain't shit, just a puddle on the bed spread_

_The maniac psycho_

_Chrise Chrisem screamed the shit_

_But I still can't believe it_

_Man, it's funny that you scare me so_

_Just enough to fuck me up again and again_

_Hard life is hard as hell_

_Better back the fuck on up_

_'Cause this is_

_No kind of life!_

_This is no kind of life!_

_(I've got to get out!)_

_It's no kind of life!_

_This is no kind of life!_

_(You can't blame me!)_

_Can't be real no more - Your mask is skin and bone_

_Savor every flavor you got cuz it's not your own_

_Bad-ass at bat, man_

_Forget about the battle, it's the war we gotta win_

_Breathe! Amer-cult, Breathe! One more - Seethe!_

_Freak like you gotta pair_

_Won't be my fault_

_When you're painted in the corner of a no-good life_

_This is_

_No kind of life!_

_This is no kind of life!_

_(I've got to get out!)_

_It's no kind of life!_

_This is no kind of life!_

_(You can't blame me!)_

_I can't remember, I don't understand_

_Is it malice that makes you this way?_

_Carry it with you 'til someone forgives you_

_I laugh coz there's nothing to say_

_You can't begin to consider the_

_Palpable hate in the air when you're here_

_None of us wonder what weather you're under_

_You're making it perfectly clear!_

_Lights ain't on - Shit ain't right_

_Never had peace but I gotta fight_

_Can you look in my eyes when my back's against_

_The wall? Slash at my eyes, surprise, you'll never get me_

_You're all reality and sound bites_

_And the freedom is never in plain sight_

_The feelings, the question, the price is too_

_Human, for fucking sake - This is_

_No kind of life!_

_This is no kind of life!_

_(I've got to get out!)_

_It's no kind of life!_

_This is no kind of life!_

_(You can't blame me!)_

_I can't be_

_I can't be_

_I can't be blamed!_

During the song, the people cheered at the performance these masked metal-heads were giving them, some of them were even getting into the rhythm when the long-nosed person and the clown were head-banging on their percussions while the guitarist were shaking, head-banging or bobbing their heads to the music. The girls felt the energy flow through them as the crowd cheered them on, it was like they were their life force to keep themselves going. During their song, Chiyo went away from her turntables and dived off the stage, letting the crowd catch her!

Chiyo was passed around by the hands of the audience like in a sea of humanity till she was brought back to the stage. Kagura looked at Chiyo while banging her head; the prodigy knew she was smiling at her through her mask, telling her she was doing well. Hours melted by with their music that they didn't know that when they hit their last song, it was practically eleven at night... and the manager singled at them to finish up, so they got their last song of the night ready.

_Since you never gave a damn in the first place_

_Maybe it's time you had the tables turned_

'_Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved_

_And the verdict is guilty_

_Man nearly killed me_

_Stepping where you fear to tread_

_Stop, drop and roll - You were dead from the git-go!_

_Big mouth fucker - Stupid cocksucker_

_Are you scared of me now?_

_Then you're dumber than I thought_

_Always is and never was_

_Foundation made of piss and vinegar_

_Step to me, I'll smear ya -Think I fear ya? Bullshit!_

_Just another dumb punk chomping at this tit_

_Is there any way to break through the noise?_

_Was it something that I said that got you bent?_

_Gotta be that way if you want it_

_Sanity, Literal Profanity - Hit me!_

_Spit it out!_

_All you wanna do is drag me down_

_All I wanna do is stamp you out_

_Spit it out!_

_All you wanna do is drag me down_

_All I wanna do is stamp you out_

_Maybe it's the way you gotta spread a lotta rumour fodder_

_Keeping all your little spies and leaving when you realize_

_Step up, fairy_

_I guess it's time to bury your ass with the chrome_

_Straight to the dome_

_You heard me right, bitch, I didn't stutter_

_If you know what's good - Just shut up and beg, brother_

_Backstab - Don't you know who you're dissing?_

_Side swipe - The ass that you're kissing!_

_Bigity bigity - Bitch boy, halfway houser_

_Don't hear shit 'cause it keeps getting louder_

_Come on - And get a face full o' tactic_

_Lipping off hard, going home in a basket_

_You got no pull, no power, no nothing_

_Now you start shit? Well, ain't that somethin'?_

_Payoffs don't protect - And you can hide if you want_

_But I'll find you - Coming up behind you!_

_Spit it out!_

_All you wanna do is drag me down_

_All I wanna do is stamp you out_

_Spit it out!_

_All you wanna do is drag me down_

_All I wanna do is stamp you out_

_'Bout time I set this record straight_

_All the needlenose punching is making me irate_

_Sick of my bitching falling on deaf ears_

_Where you gonna be in the next five years?_

_The crew and all the fools, and all the politics_

_Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick_

_You got dick when they passed out the good stuff_

_Bam - Are you sick of me?_

_Good enough - Had enough?_

_Fuck Me! I'm all out of enemies!_

_Fuck Me! I'm all out of enemies!_

_Fuck Me! I'm all out of enemies!_

_Fuck Me! I'm all out of enemies!_

_Fuck Me! I'm all out of enemies!_

_Fuck Me! I'm all out of enemies!_

_Fuck Me! I'm all out of enemies!_

_Fuck Me! I'm all out of enemas!_

_Spit it out!_

_All you wanna do is drag me down_

_All I wanna do is stamp you out_

_Spit it out!_

_All you wanna do is drag me down_

_All I wanna do is spit you out_

_Spit!_

_Spit!_

_Spit!_

_Spit!_

_Spit it out!_

Sakaki finished up pumping her fist in the air and the crowd erupted in bursts of applause from the music... they didn't know those girls were that talented, but they were. When they got off stage, Kagura pulled out her phone, dialing up their ride to come and get them as well as their instruments. "Hey Mark, it's me... can you come and get us? Yeah, it was great, the crowd loved it and we made some good money from it! Sure, we can wait, see you!" She hung up and put her phone back.

"What about the money?" asked the manager.

They all looked at each other, "I guess we'll split it up equally," said Chihiro.

"Yeah, but don't try and be greedy, Tomo!" Yomi said to the masked wildcat.

"What's so bad about that?"

"You know what I mean! And Yuka said she was going to pay you back for the breakfast this morning, so cool your jets."

"Alright, alright."

The club owner split the money up equally between the nine of them—seventy thousand yen, so they split it up to get about ninety of the cut and Yuka gave her what she owed Tomo for the breakfast, so they were even. The door to the club opened up and Mark came in with some friends of his. "Hey girls, ready to head home?"

"With what we got, definitely!" said Sakaki.

He loaded up the girls into the van and drove them home while his friends loaded the instruments into the much larger van and drove the stuff back to the music shop and Mark took them to back to their parents' house, asking them how their show went... they told him it went well, they even lost their stage fright when they performed.

"See, it's nothing to be scared. I was like that when I was a kid, you know. But my dad told me you have to conquer stage fright or else no one will take you seriously. When he passed away, he left me in charge of his shop."

The girls all felt hurt inside to know that their teacher's father had passed on. "I'm sorry to hear that... we all are," said Miruchi.

"It's okay. It's the way life goes."

Mark dropped off each of the girls, leaving Kagura the last one to drop off. She went through the doors, seeing her mom. "Hi honey, how was the show?" she asked her daughter.

"It was great! We made some awesome money, take a look!" She pulled out a bag with the coins and showed it to her mom, who counted the money. She looked at her daughter and said, "You know I'm keeping this until you're old enough."

"I know... I just thought you were happy of the money I made."

Kagura's mother looked at her, set the money down and grasped both of her shoulders. "Honey... you know I'm proud of the money you made, but this is just spending money. You're father and I make real money to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table... this kind of money you made is small. You understand, right?"

"I know... I know."

She hugged Kagura and she returned the hug. They separated and Kagura went to her room, shed her jumpsuit and mask and lay out on the couch. The guitarist looked at the ceiling, wondering about her friends. "I wonder if they're getting the same thing I just did?" she asked herself.

*

_**Author**__**: **_There you go another chapter... I apologize for the wait. My reviewer, who's a particularly good reviewer named Doctor-T, asked me for more action in the story. I want to know how I can put action in this story. Doctor-T, if you want, we can talk about this. My handle on Yahoo Messenger, if you have one, is megawaltz... I need your help with this.


End file.
